Why Don't You Stay?
by heartorbrain
Summary: All Puck wants is for Finn to choose him. Song-fic 2 shot. Pinn slash. Mpreg. From the song Stay by Sugarland.
1. Chapter 1

This story has bugged me for dyas itll be a 2 shot. No real spoilers. Rated M. Hope you enjoy! ~ heart

**Why Don't You Stay?**

When Mr. Shuester holds an open mic songfest one Friday afternoon, no one expects Noah Puckerman to be the first to take the stage; but he does. Acoustic guitar in hand, head down, and stool at the ready. To the fellow glee clubbers, he looked like a man with a story to tell, and really he was.

He calmly puts the mic in a stand, nodding at one of the band crew for setting one up for his guitar, and picks a couple strings with a heavy sigh. The auditorium feels hollow and Puck can't help but feel scared. He looks up and glazes over the faces of the people he shares his awful school with, before stopping on a pair deep brown eyes seemingly staring through him.

He looks down, gathering his courage before he loses it. "I wanna sing something to somebody who really needs to hear it." His fingers nervously pluck a few strings, voice shaky. "It's called 'Stay,' by Sugarland."

He hums a note, picking the strings appropriately before beginning.

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
>And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call<br>_

*Puck lay on his bed, arms wrapped around a pillow, body wrapped up in the arms of the man he loves. He smiles, feeling sated and complete in this moment of happiness. His lower half twinges with effort when he shifts to snuggle further, but it's a delicious ache to have. It reminds him of the wonderful events that just transpired.

He moans when large hands run down his flank from their resting place on his hip, making his head fall back slightly as the hand becomes arms pulling him backward and upward into a kiss. He smiles, resting against the headboard, practically sitting in his lover's lap, trading lazy smooches.

Noah glances over at his desk alarm clock, as a wet trail is starting down his neck, he gasps in pleasure, then bites his lip in sadness… it's almost six o'clock.

Tears begin to gather as he's flipped over effortlessly, and a hard, large body settles between his legs. A mouth is taking his nipples and calloused fingers are dancing patterns across his stomach. He closes his eyes, moaning and groaning from the onslaught of sensation, pleading inwardly six o'clock never comes.

…but just like every time they are together it does. And the mouth, fingers, and body move to pick up a cell phone alerting of a text message from…

"It's Rachel," Finn says needlessly, looking almost bashful.

_It's just another call from home  
>And you'll get it and be gone<br>And I'll be crying_

Noah squeezes his eyes shut cursing his fucking tears. He opens them, putting on a mask of indifference. "Figured."

Finn comes back over to the bed, acting as if he doesn't know if he's welcome to sit. Noah wants to say he isn't, but he can't when the older man looks at him like _that_. That apologetic look, cause it's usually when he'll say… "You know this is only temporary, right?"

And his faith in whatever it is that they have, is restored. "Yeah, course." And Noah hopes that's more convincing than it sounds to him.

Finn smiles and bends to give him one last kiss before walking out the door without another glance back. And Noah's thankful, because then Finn would see the hopeless tears streaming down his face.*

There's a collective gasp, everyone looking to the other wondering who the words may be for. All except for one Finn Hudson. He sits in the row next to his girlfriend Rachel, hand securely wrapped around hers, face as red as a tomato.

Noah just continues to strum, humming out the melody perfectly. Doing everything he can to not look up at the face of the man he hopes is listening.

_And I'll be begging you, baby  
>Beg you not to leave<em>

*"Finn?" he says hesitantly one afternoon, trying to sound normal as he slices some vegetables for stir fry. His mom invited the Hudmels for dinner, and given that he loves to cook, he's making the meal. In all honesty, he was surprised to see how easily everyone got along. It warmed his heart…and then tugged at it because he knows this isn't the kind of family get together he wants to be having.

Where he introduces Finn to his mom for the first time as his boyfriend, not just his long time friend.

Finn just hums, focused entirely on reading some recipe in a cookbook. Distantly Noah hears Kurt laugh and smiles. Yeah, it would be nice if he had a brother. But at the moment he only wants to be able to get Finn to stay over. In the past month, every time he suggests they go back to his house after school, Finn always says he's got something planned. Well there's no way he could tonight. Rachel didn't come, and he would have had to tell her that his family would meeting Puck's, so he's without any reason to say no.

"I was thinking," he says with a confident grin, raising his head to look over at the intently reading lover of his. "That maybe we could like, I dunno – make a night of this?" He hid his nervousness by finding the sudden need to scrub his hands under the sink water extremely important.

Finn stiffened, "Umm, well, babe I would but-…"

_But I'll be left here waiting  
>With my Heart on my sleeve<br>_

Puck took his turn to stiffen, bracing himself for the excuse he knew was about to come.

"I told Rachel I'd take her to a movie tonight."

Letting the water run, he stopped all movement before looking over at the paler boy, eyes shining. "Well can't you just say you're sick from the fucking food I made, and do it tomorrow?" He knew he sounded desperate, but he really didn't care. Finn was slipping through his fingers. He turned off the tap, leaning back against the sink and crossing his arms over his chest almost in defense. "We haven't, like, done anything in weeks, man!"

Finn looked over at his lover in regret. "I'm sorry, baby, you know that." He comes over to hug Noah to him – defensive arms and all. "Rachel's just really clingy right now."

The olive skinned boy chuckled hollowly, "It's because she wants you to fuck her, dumbass." Then pulls away to finish chopping.

"Which isn't going to happen, Puck," Finn says with surety, placing his hand in center of his boyfriend's still back. "You know that." Finn gets a goofy smile and runs his finger lightly though Noah's mohawk, "My cock belongs to you," he giggles.

Noah growls, suddenly angry and turns around to push him away. "Yeah, but nothing else does." He grumbles and goes to the fridge to pull out some more food.

The tall boy draws his brows together. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Puck spins with a look of rage. "She has you in all the ways that matter, Finn. I'm just your kept boy!"

Finn shushes him; reminding Puck they weren't alone which serves to only piss him off more. He continues in a stage whisper, "You keep me around cause I give you the option for the best of both worlds. A pretty bitch to brag to your parents about and walk around school with and take on dates…and a desperate boy you can fuck into any given flat surface whenever you want without any attachments."

Finn takes his turn to scowl. "That isn't true, Puck!"

"The hell it isn't." He challenges and goes back to chopping furiously after slamming the fridge door closed, ignoring the tears gathered in his eyes.

_Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
>Seems like a million years<br>And I think I'm dying  
><em>

After a few moments he can't anymore and puts down the knife to start full on crying, the first time he's ever done so in front of Finn. So the said boy wasn't sure what to do, Noah just shakes his head a minute later.

"Just go into the living room, Finn." He sniffles and starts to shakily start chopping again.

Finn shakes his head hopelessly, "Noah, baby," he starts. The guitarist doesn't turn around just continues to sniffle. "This won't be like this forever. After high school we'll be together for real." He comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, doing a quick check to make sure no one sneaked up on him. He sighs in relief. "Soon we won't give a crap about what anyone thinks."

Noah scoffs, turning around staring at his lover with red eyes. "It's only ever been you that does, Finn."*

_What do I have to do to make you see  
>She can't love you like me?<br>_

Puck asks the question with such hurt in voice, everyone in the audience stopped caring about whether or not the song was about a boy or girl. They were watching Puck slowly fade before their eyes, showing a vulnerable side he's never shown before. Kurt looks over at Mercedes who has tears in her eyes and takes her hand. He can't help that sad stories make him cry.

Noah looks up with tears in his eyes, letting them spill over silently.

_Why don't you stay?  
>I'm down on my knees<br>I'm so tired of being lonely  
>Don't I give you what you need?<br>When she calls you to go  
>There is one thing you should know<br>We don't have to live this way  
>Baby, why don't you stay?<em>

*There riding the bus to Sectionals, and Puck hasn't taken the earbuds out of his for the duration of the entire ride. The compact space was filled with joyous laughter, singing, and couples snuggling. It was all sickeningly sweet and churned his gut. Everyone was happy with the one they loved. Everyone except for him.

Because the one he loved was sitting next to another person that loved him, and Puck wasn't it.

Rachel.

Rachel Fucking Berry.

He looks over at them with sorrow filled eyes. Her face was lit up like a Menorah and while Finn may not look quite as excited, he certainly wasn't depressed. No. That was for Noah Puckerman. He slides down a little bit more on his bench seat and looks out the window. The worst part really was Puck couldn't hate her.

Rachel had no idea he was in love with her perfect boy. She had no idea that Finn was promising he'd leave her when they graduated and run off with him to Ohio State. She had no idea that Noah died slowly everyday knowing that the chances of that fantasy coming true were slipping farther and farther away. She had no idea that Finn wasn't what he said he was.

He sighed heavily. Shaking his head, closing his eyes, breathing in and out, those were the only thing of comfort to Noah anymore._  
><em>

_You keep telling me, baby  
>There will come a time<br>When you will leave her arms  
>And forever be in mine<br>But I don't think that's the truth  
>And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting<br>_

When they arrive at their destination, Puck is slow in leaving the bus. He's tired more often than not, and it didn't help that he and Finn fucked pretty hard the night before leaving him incredibly sore. This thought makes him cringe. Their lovemaking isn't even loving as of late. Noah is always left feeling as though Finn is holding something back, or not telling him something. It's rushed and frantic…he doesn't even hear his name on the older boy's lips anymore.

As he steps off the bus he doesn't think his abused heart can take anymore torture when he sees Rachel pull Finn aside, whispering. But he's close enough to hear the words and it's enough to make Noah go sit back on a bench seat to collect himself.

"Meet me in the family restroom. We have unfinished business from this morning."

The tears start unbidden. And the guitarist wipes them away enraged. All he fucking does is cry! Finn promised. He promised him he wasn't…but he was. He fucking _was _fucking her.

"Fuck!" he growls and punches the seat next to him.

Then he curls up in a ball, holding his stomach and sobs his heart out. The others won't miss him for a few minutes, he has time. And all he wants to do is go crawl in a hole.*

Noah pointedly looked at the wall, resisting looking to the one he wants to hear the next words.

_It's too much pain to have to bear  
>To love a man you have to share<br>_

_Why don't you stay?  
>I'm down on my knees<br>I'm so tired of being lonely  
>Don't I give you what you need?<br>When she calls you to go  
>There is one thing you should know<br>We don't have to live this way  
>Baby, why don't you stay?<br>_

Noah looks up finally at Finn, silently begging him to remember with him their love. To not choose fucking Rachel, to run down the stage and kiss him in front of everyone, to tell everyone he loves him! But Puck isn't completely stupid just stupidly in love with someone who can't own up to it.

So he stands with his guitar, almost knocking the second mike over, singing with renewed fervor.

_I can't take it any longer  
>But my will is getting stronger<br>And I think I know just what I have to do  
>I can't waste another minute<br>After all that I've put in it  
><em>

He starts crying again with his next lyrics, feeling the question in his soul.

_I've given you my best  
>Why does she get the best of you?<br>_

*"Puck?" Finn's voice asks the hollow feeling bedroom. "Baby?"

_So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

Noah flinches from his spot laying on his bed.

His lover walks further into the room, noticing the staleness of the air and the clothes the olive skinned boy was wearing. "Have you seriously not left that spot since we got back two days ago?"

Noah doesn't respond. Finn sits on the edge of the bed. "Baby?" he shakes his shoulder to no avail. The older man sighs, dropping his hands heavily into his lap.

_Why don't you stay_

"I came by because I was worried about you, Babe. You didn't say anything to me at Sectionals, and you never called to say you were alright after we got home."

Puck does look over at him then, eyes glassy from tears. Calmly he asks, "And why the hell would you do that? Need a sexual fix?" Noah feigns remembering something. "Oh, wait," he coughs, sitting up, "I forgot. You've got Rachel for that now, silly me!" he sounds almost hysterical.

Leaning back as if burned Finn splutters, "What?"

Noah just scoffs. "Cut the crap, it's really pissing me off."

_I'm up off my knees  
>I'm so tired of being lonely<br>You can't give me what I need_

He growls and pushes to stand on shaky legs, holding his stomach as he falls backward, muttering, "Shit."

Finn pushes off to see if he's alright, but puck just shoves him away. "Don't you fucking touch me, Hudson."

"What the hell is your problem?" Finn says with confusion.

"YOU FUCKING FUCKED HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He screams, not caring who hears him, he's too emotionally tired. "Or have you forgotten somehow?" He challenges, and tries to stand unsteadily.

Finn makes to protest, "DON'T talk to me. You lost all rights to talking to me the moment you dipped your wick in her pussy and I had to find out myself. Get the fuck out of my house!"

"No, because that isn't what happened!" The other boy says. "You don't understand, I-…"

"You fucking promised me, Finn." Puck cries miserably, cutting him off. "You promised me it wouldn't happen! You promised me you loved me!" He sobs suddenly, falling against a wall. "If you love me, why are you with her? Why am I not enough for you?" Then out of nowhere, the truth he had been hiding for a month, waiting for the right time to say just spills out. "I'm pregnant, Finn."

Finn stops completely to look at him, waiting for the punch line that never comes. Finn gasps, stepping back. "What?"

"I said I'm pregnant dumbass!" he snaps and stands up to go into his ensuite bathroom pulling out some pamphlets, throwing them at him. "These might be helpful explaining how, cause I won't be to you."

Finn just stares at them in disbelief. "We're…having a baby?" It isn't even a question.

Noah scoffs, "No _I _am," he corrects making Finn look over, panicked. "You won't be in its life unless you tell me right now You. Love. Me. You. Choose. Me. That tomorrow when we go to school, I'm going to be the one making out with you in the hallways, I'll be the one wearing your letterman jacket, since I had to quit the football team, I'll be the one sitting with you at lunch…that I'll be your boyfriend for real!"

His lover's eyes narrow. "Did you fucking do this on purpose?" And the barb hurts more than he wants to admit.

"Why the hell would I let myself get knocked up on purpose, Finn?" he asks angrily, pain shooting through his heart at the accusation.

"To get me claim you in front of everyone." His eyes narrow dangerously, making Noah's stomach bottom out. "How do I even know it's mine?"

The punch comes to an expectant Finn. He simply turns his head with the blow, shaking his head miserably before turning to leave the room.

Noah's never felt so betrayed and alone his entire life.*

_When she begs you not to go  
>There is one thing you should know<br>I don't have to live this way  
>Baby, why don't you stay, yeah<em>

After the end of the performance, everyone collectively stands to applaud, but Puck tunes them out. All he can focus on is how Finn left the room, and how much his soul is crushed by this, and how his hand unconsciously strays to rub his belly uncertainly. He turns away from the people and leaves the room too. Maybe being alone actually is better, because then at least he doesn't have to pretend he's alright.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I am sooooo sorry this took so long. I got writers block, but here it is!

This is dedicated to Tess2046, who virtually kicked me in the butt everyday until I got this out ;) Thank you for all your help!

Also thank you, Southern Hemmy, for your help as well.

Please enjoy and tell me what you think!

**Part 2**

The halls are always buzzing now that Prom is just around the corner, Noah thinks bitterly. Girlfriends hanging off their boyfriends, chittter-chatter over color coordinating tuxes and dresses, discussions with uber amounts of love and laughter…it makes him want to cry even more than he does every night. Not that he admits it to anyone. In fact, he doesn't talk to anyone besides his mom and sister, not even Mr. Schuester. The Gleeks tried to reach out to him, but he mostly looked at them like they were insane and pushed them away. He doesn't want pity.

He went from top to bottom on the social status quo quite quickly when the news finally snowballed through the school. Everyone was convinced Puck got knocked up by some loser at a bar or something and that was why he wouldn't tell anyone who the father was. Puck just walked through school like a zombie, not even really reacting to the slushy attacks from the likes of Azimio and Karofsky after the third week. He kept a change of clothes and clean-up kit inside his locker, and routinely visited with it every day.

The words still hurt. Calling him a freak of nature, whore, slut, faggot…just to name a few. But he dealt with it with his chin raised and in silence. He already felt like a freak, but it wasn't enough for the world to let him suffer alone. No. Let him suffer alone with stuff taped to his locker and someone constantly breathing down his neck about him being an alien…

Those are the days he cries in his mom's arms, and feels so grateful to have at least someone who doesn't rub it in his face as she rocks him back and forth.

He quit the Glee club, football, and baseball all for the tiny lives growing inside him, that more often than not he has his hand draped over. It was just instinctual. He felt like if he didn't always have a guarding hand over his twin baby girls, someone would bump into him or something and get rid of the one good thing in his life. And they were good. He loved them, and wouldn't do anything to change the fact that he was five and a half months pregnant with no boyfriend or even a way to support them; because he's been through giving his kid up and he won't do it again.

Finn hasn't talked to him in two and a half months, and he really doesn't know why he's so surprised. He knew that when forced to make a choice he'd pick Rachel. Why? Because Finn was an approval seeker. And Rachel, though certainly not a great one, was an approvable choice. She was a girl, that was smart and talented and had big dreams and could give him the normal life he wanted and was beautiful…and that last one really stung.

Looking in the mirror every day, Puck hated what he saw more and more. He was so ugly, and so dirty, and-and nothing anyone would want. He was stupid and pathetic and cried like a bitch for hours on end and ate ice cream like it was going out of style and was just flat miserable. No one would ever love him. He thought, maybe Finn could, even if it was only a little bit but obviously he was just so wrong.

But as he rubs his belly some more and continues down the hall and to his usual lunch spot on the bleachers, he still couldn't find any regret in his decision to keep them. Not at all. They were his, and even if they grew up to hate him too, at least for a little while he could pretend that they loved him back.

FP~FP~FP

Finn hates all the girly shit that goes into prom with a passion. He particularly hates how Rachel doesn't. How she wants to talk about their outfits, and what car they are going in, and what duet they were going to sing since Glee club was going to be the musical entertainment, and even what freaking pose they should have for their picture! God! It was like Prom was created by mean, evil people that just wanted to torture the lives of teenagers! Seriously.

But what he hates even more than Prom is himself.

For not breaking it off with the psycho girlfriend he has, because he doesn't love her and never will. For not having the balls to just shout at the top of his lungs who he does love, which is Noah, but since Noah won't even look him in the eye he's not so sure the feeling is mutual anymore. For not being man enough to claim his kid, because he knows for certain that Noah isn't coping well since he spends most nights sitting outside his window listening to him sob his heart out. And for making Noah feel like a dirty secret for so long and then hurting him so deeply he isn't sure he will ever have enough words to form an apology.

The truth of the matter is he was just scared. About everything. About how he felt about Noah, about what that meant for his life and future…and then about a baby. I mean, who even knew men could get pregnant anyway? And on top of all that, Noah was just yelling and screaming at him and accusing him of not loving him…and he got angry. Noah should know he wouldn't break his promise and sleep with Rachel, no matter _how much_ she pushed; but in all fairness, Finn guesses, he's pregnant and angry so his thought process was probably not at a hundred percent.

Now Finn can't sleep most nights, cause all he can think about is whether or not Noah is eating properly and going to doctor visits and taking care of himself. And whether or not Noah would talk to him if he just suddenly showed up and asked him to please, _please _listen before you punch me. But he knows he deserves way fucking more than a punch, and yet, he knows that whatever Noah could dish out wouldn't be worse than what he's put himself through. In fact, it would be welcomed punishment.

So that's why he's finally decided to end all the misery. He has to. He can't live without knowing his child, and he most certainly can't live without the person carrying it for much longer. He would beg Noah, do _**anything **_he asks, come out if he has to, just because he can't be happy in a lie anymore. Fuck what everyone thinks. He loves Noah Puckerman, not fucking Rachel Berry. And if that makes him a fag or a homo, than he will call himself the biggest one to everyone who was willing to listen.

So when he asks Rachel mid rant about suit prices to meet him after Glee practice, he knows that this is the first step to his future.

FP~FP~FP

When the news hit the gossip line the next day, Noah nearly had a heart attack.

Rachel Berry got dumped by Finn Hudson, because he's in love with another dude.

His first thought was, "What the fuck?" and then it was something along the lines of, "So that asshole's gonna try now? Yeah, fucking right."

Then he spent the better part of English Lit. conjuring up possible "forgive me scenarios" that are taken right from his fantasies. Would Finn just call out his name, grab his face, and kiss him? Or would he be all grovely and corner him in between classes to get on his knees and beg? Either way, Noah wasn't going to let Finn Hudson just come walking back into his life like nothing happened. No. Wasn't going to happen in this lifetime or the next.

Finn Hudson destroyed what little confidence and belief he had in himself, not to mention got him pregnant and then accused him of not being honest about the paternity of the babies. The fucker was insane if he thought he can make up for that one-two-three. But then there's this other part of him, the part that wants to be all, "Oh Finn, I knew you'd come back to me!" And throw his arms around his neck and live happily ever after just like in the movies.

He curses his baby hormones, but still wasn't happening. No.

But then imagine his surprise when first period becomes third and third becomes fifth and still no Finn. Only two more periods before the end of school. And then a horrible thought sneaks its way into his head. What if Finn wasn't going to apologize? What if he's in love with someone else altogether? Maybe it's Sam? They probably have been spending a lot of time together so it's only natural for feelings to develop…

Sixth period finds Noah Puckerman puking and balling his eyes out in the private bathroom Miss Pillsbury only lets him use, from anxiety and sadness. It would be just his luck that Finn loves someone else. Why did his life have to be such shit? Why did he always get handed to short end of the stick?

What did Sam have that he didn't? Huh? What made him so great?

Well besides the fact that he still had abs, and really nice hair, and was a fabulous singer and guitar player, and was majorly attractive, and came from a family with money, and wasn't pregnant with twins, and actually had a future…

After more crying and throwing up, Noah skipped decided to skip seventh period and just go home. A marathon of _While You Were Sleeping _and double mint chocolate chip ice cream with sprinkles and whipped cream sounded about the best thing in the world. There was just something about Sandra Bullock movies and loads of calories that soothed him. Not that he'd tell anyone that besides his sister who was usually involved somehow.

However, fate decided a different course of events when he walked outside. What seemed to be the entire school was on the front lawn, making an audience around a clearing for what looked to be Finn and the rest of the Gleeks – minus Rachel. To say Noah was confused, moody, and more than a little surprised was a gross understatement. Especially when Finn stepped up to the microphone and asked for Noah to come over to him.

Dumbly, because at that point Noah Puckerman was honestly looking for the people from Punk'd to suddenly jump out and say, "Ha ha, in your dreams, loser," he walked up to the microphone stand and asked Finn with ill-disguised interest what the fucking hell was going on! And the very fact that those were the first words out of his mouth in two and a half months to the man was more than a little off-putting.

Finn looked as if he was about ready combust with nerves and Noah thought he damn well should. Because there was nothing he could say to make him forgive him that quickly, no. And the fact that he was going to apologize _this _publically, really kinda pissed him off. It was a cop out, because what was the likely hood that Noah would want to castrate him in front of everybody? All this spectacle did was showcase just how much of a coward Finn was.

Noah's eyes turned to slits of hatred. "I don't know what fuck you're playing at, Finn Hudson, but if you think this," he gestures to the throngs of people around, "is how I'm going to forgive you, we never belonged together in the first place." And with that he begins to walk off until Finn caught up with him, tugging on his shirt.

The Jew had to fight the urge punch his ex, before turning around. "Baby, I'm sorry…"

"DON'T," he shouted, drawing any attention that hadn't fully focused on him already over in his direction, "call me that!" The young guitarist was vibrating with anger. Letting it spill forward with waves, washing the taller man in front of him and bathing their viewers. Everyone was deathly silent. "TWO MONTHS, Finn, TWO MONTHS!" He begins poking the other in his chest. "You haven't said a goddamned word to me since I told you about the babies! Why, huh?"

Finn begins to splutter, this wasn't going according to plan.

Noah waves his arms around, "Cause you were too afraid to give up your fucking fan club and fucking Rachel Berry?"

"No, that isn't," he starts.

"BULLSHIT!" Noah screams.

The teachers that are around, namely Mr. Shuester, suddenly come over to try and calm the situation down. The students start to murmur amongst themselves, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Shut the fuck up, this has nothing to do with any of you!" Noah growls, and obediently to everyone's shock, Mr. Shuester does. The area goes silent again. You could have literally heard a pin drop as Noah turned his gaze back on his ex, snarling, "How dare you, Finn? How mother fucking dare you? Do this?" He points to the set-up and the students. "Haven't I been mocked enough? Haven't I endured enough humiliation?" Noah's voice begins to crack. "Why is it that all you do is hurt me? Why can't you ever just l-love m-me? I loved _**you.**_ With _**everything!**_ I ga-gave you every-every part of me," Noah wipes at the tears falling down his face. "And all you did was throw it" he touches his belly, "and the product of my love for you away."

Finn feels tears fill his own eyes looking at the love of his life beginning to cry his eyes out in front of their peers.

"I didn't…I mean, I wasn't…" Finn looked to Mr. Shuester who looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself suggesting this to help the kid he considers a son.

Sam puts down his guitar and walks over to the (couple?), hoping to get through to both of them. "Puck," he starts.

Noah turns bloodshot eyes to the blonde haired boy in front of him, and then looks to Finn saying with sarcasm and pain, "Is this where you tell me that you and Sam have a thing?"

Sam looks positively shocked, "What?" he asks with a gasp.

Noah wipes his nose and shakes his head as Finn starts spluttering again. "Sam and I are not in any way involved with one another!"

Noah looks at him significantly, "Neither were you and I." And then turns to leave again, this time to no one grabbing his arms only the sound of the cries from Finn asking him to come back.

FP~FP~FP

Listening to the sobs of his former boyfriend is enough to make Finn sob himself, while sitting outside Noah's window after midnight…again. He can't believe he was so stupid. Of course Noah wouldn't want a public apology, putting him on display for everyone to judge and criticize. He's a sensitive person, as much as he tries to hide it. He wants romance and poetic words of love…in private. He doesn't want to open himself up for the _world_ to see his soul, only the one he loves.

So now Finn doesn't know what to do. Tomorrow Noah and he are going to be open season for cruelty from their peers, and they don't even have each other to lean on. He feels even worse when he realizes Noah's been dealing with the crowds a lot longer than he has, so he doesn't have much to complain about. A few slushy attacks and homophobic slurs notwithstanding. He bangs his head once against the brick, sniffling a few times and listening intently to the inside of the room behind him. He wants to knock on the window, but he doesn't think he'd be welcomed as he once was before.

If only he could reverse time and do it all again. Then he'd make it right from the beginning. Noah would be his boyfriend, he'd be a soon-to-be daddy, and there wouldn't be any confusion in between.

Lowly he hears the strumming of a guitar and he perks up. He hasn't heard Noah sing in what feels like forever.

FP~FP~FP

As it turned out, no amount of Sandra Bullock and fattening ice cream fixed the hole in his heart. He was honestly devastated by that, but after getting her singing to the cop how much he likes her in _Miss Congeniality _he gave up on any pretence that all he really wanted to do was cry.

And cry he did.

His mom tried to console him, but he just told her he'd be okay. She had enough to worry about. But before she left for her second shift, she made sure he took his vitamins and reminded him he was a wonderful boy, and anyone would be lucky to have him. He didn't tell her how much he wanted to believe that she was right.

In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have blown up at Finn over wanting to do a public apology. He was just trying to show that he didn't care anymore what anyone else thought, and he wanted to make everything right so there was no more confusion; but damn it, the Jew thought he deserved and a personal apology. One from the heart, alone, sacred, before facing the masses and telling everyone the truth. He just wanted Finn to love him. He didn't understand why that was so much to ask for.

So for the first time in almost three months he picked up his guitar. Strumming a few chords and experimentally humming, readjusting himself with the noise. His hands were shaky and his heart was beating faster than he could keep up with, but he started softly so as not to wake Sarah…

_Took my love and I took it down  
>Climbed a mountain and I turned around<br>And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
>Till the landslide brought me down<br>_

Noah sniffles and continues.

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
>Can the child within my heart rise above?<br>Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
>Can I handle the seasons of my life?<br>_

_Uh oh, Uh oh ohhohh_

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
>'Cause I've built my life around you<br>But time makes you bolder, children get older  
>And I'm getting older too, well<em>

He strums for awhile and then hears someone outside his window pick up where he left off.

FP~FP~FP

Finn felt his heart constrict painfully when Noah started singing the lyrics to "Landslide." He couldn't help it, he had to let Noah know he was there, so he stood up and started singing to chorus again, letting all of his emotions out.

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
>'Cause I've built my life around you<br>But time makes you bolder, children get older  
>And I'm getting older too<br>I'm getting older too_

There was a pause of total silence before he heard the guitar pick back up and Noah to sing…

_So take my love and take it down  
>Oh climb a mountain and turn around<br>And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
>Well, the landslide will bring you down, down<em>

Finn smiled uneasily as the window opened and Noah stood there in his sweat pants and ice cream stained white shirt before singing again with him.

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
>Well maybe, well maybe, well maybe<br>The landslide will bring you down_

"Hi," Finn says first, hands forcing themselves down into his pockets.

Noah stares at him for a long moment, assessing him, "Hello." He finally replies with an edge. "What are-why are you…What do you want?"

The taller teen sucks in a long breath, "To apologize. To…to just…to see you."

"See me?" Noah asks with badly covered sarcasm. He crosses his arms over his chest, feeling his heart rate pick up as he stares at his ex-lover. "Why would you want to do that?"

Finn hesitates, "Could I come in?"

The Jew bites his lip, considering, wanting nothing more than to say no; but knowing he has to let the boy in for his own sanity to finally come into place. "Sure."

Once they're settled, Finn closing the window and standing against it, Noah sat on the bed looking at floor near Finn's feet.

"I never wanted to hurt you, Noah." Finn says in a rush, drawing hazel eyes to his own.

Noah looks away asking with a biting tone, "Which time are you talking about?"

"All of them. Pick one. I never wanted to hurt you anytime."

"Then why _did _you, Finn?"The darker teen counters with a growl, looking him directly in the eye. "Why? Was it something I said?"

"NO!" the urgency in his voice makes the other's eyes widen slightly. Finn steps away from the window slowly, taking in the darkness of the room, the tissues on the floor, and messed up bed sheets. "I don't know why."

"Bullshit." Noah snarls.

"No really, I don't know. Maybe I was scared. Maybe it was cause it was so much to take in. Maybe it was because I loved you so goddamned much that hearing you accuse me of sleeping with Rachel hurt to the core and I was just lashing out. I don't know."

Noah sits quietly for a minute. "So you-you _didn't _sleep with Rachel?"

Finn huffs a sigh of annoyance. "God, no, baby. What you think you heard was a conversation she started that morning of us taking that next step and me telling her no."

Noah seems put off and uncertain. "But-…"

"No. There is no buts. She thought she could convince me. Kept telling me how she was ready, and I told her I wasn't. That after Santana, I only wanted to have sex with the one I was sure held my heart."

Tears gather in Noah's eyes. "And that…that person is me?"

"Yeah." Finn replies on a whisper, sitting on the bed next to Noah and taking his shaking hand.

"So you…I'm confused, Finn. If you love me so much, why would you say you weren't the father?" His eyes were wide and wet, filled with so much pain and hope.

"I was just so shocked at first. I didn't even think you _could _get pregnant, and then you were saying that you were and then accusing me of cheating on you with Rachel and I just-I just blew up cause I was so mad that you would think I would. And instead of recognizing how _you _felt, and understanding that you were just afraid of me walking away that you were yelling at me out because of that fear…I decided to focus on the one bombshell and sort the rest out later."

The guitarist looks at him with disbelief, hands straying to his bump. "Two months later?"

"No, I was only going to let us both cool off…" the taller teen stops and sighs, "but after your performance, I just…I was so scared." Brown meets hazel, tears slowly gathering. "I had already hurt you so much, I didn't think you could ever forgive me. I didn't think I deserved to be forgiven. So I tortured myself with Rachel constantly nagging at me, and sitting outside your window at night just so I could be close to you, and watching you from afar at school so I could make sure to intercede if something dangerous were to happen…"

Noah bites his lip and nods. "I think I can…understand to some degree."

There's a long silence. Finn enjoying how he's finally getting to touch his love, even if it's only his hand; Noah troubled, with a very important question weighing heavy on his heart, more important than anything else.

"So did you or did you not want these babies?"

"I did and still do," Finn says with conviction, trying to make the Jew believe him. Then the actual words caught up with him. "What do you mean _babies?_" Thinking back to earlier. "You said something like before…"

"Twins, Finn. There is going to be two little girls." Noah's voice sounds so proud as he holds his belly, slowly caressing it with a loving hand.

Finn starts crying again with happiness reaching out to touch before pulling back. "Can I?"

Noah nods, his own tears slipping down his dark cheeks.

Finn's hands are gentle as they stroke the swelled area, feeling the lives he helped to create. "I was so afraid I wasn't going to be able to do this ever. That would never forgive me."

"I haven't fully yet." Noah says looking into his love's eyes. "You really hurt me, Finn."

"And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Noah. Never again. I will never hurt you or our babies again." Finn's voice is strong and sure. Noah's lip quivers.

"I need time, Finn. Is that okay?"

He knew that was best he could get, so he accepted it with a smile.

FP~FP~FP

'Well, maybe Prom isn't so bad,' Noah Puckerman thinks, as some his former friends dance onstage to an up and coming pop star named Rebecca Black. He hums along and sways his hips, watching for his…baby daddy.

It's been another two months but he still isn't fully comfortable calling him his boyfriend again; and guessing with how much his mother cursed at him in Yiddish, he's pretty certain she wouldn't approve as of yet. But he and Finn had been making monumental progress. Finn was always waiting for him when his mom dropped him off in the morning, with an egg and cheese biscuit, two hash browns and medium orange juice with ice. What so he had a thing for McDonald's right now, shut up.

The babies were kicking frequently, and even under the threat of bodily dismemberment he will never admit how emotional he got over it. He did still have some badass pride left.

Surprisingly, the humiliating slushies and cruel words ceased almost entirely after the episode on the front lawn. The jocks left him alone, and his peers didn't look at him. In fact, Karofsky actually apologized and then applauded their bravery. Weird.

"Hey," a smooth voice said into his ear as some punch found its way into his hand.

Noah smiled, leaning against the comfortable body behind him and almost snuggling with the arm around his waist. So, he may not be comfortable saying out loud that Finn's his boyfriend, but that didn't make it not true.

"I'm gonna be going on in a minute." Finn continued, rubbing his large and obvious bump. "You'll be listening, right?"

"Course," he answered easily, letting his hips continue to sway and enjoying the feel of his love. "Is it about me?" he teased.

"Yes," Finn answered seriously. Noah stopped moving and turned to face Finn. "Afterwards, I need to ask you something, okay?"

Noah starts to nod, then grimaces, holding his stomach.

"Babe, are you okay?" Finn asks with panic.

"Fine, Finn." He forces out, smiling as the pain starts to dissipate. "I've been having some cramps. I think I ate bad French fries earlier."

Finn lets the worry lines fall away. Smiling before laughing, "Ate? You mean inhaled."

Noah scowls at him.

As Finn heads backstage and Sam, Artie, and Kurt finish up "Friday," Noah decides to find a seat close to the stage. He's really rather exhausted, but now even more than fatigue he feel anxious.

What could Finn want to ask him?

Finn steps on the stage as the piano starts, causing the multitude of teenagers to slow down. "This song is dedicated to love of my life. Most all of you know who that is, but in case there is any confusion _his _name is Noah Eli Puckerman."

Noah blushes as some students glance in his direction.

"Baby, it's been a long journey, but I heard this song the other day and it hit me that this is exactly our story and how I feel about you. I love you."

The piano starts another chord progression, taking the mood to soft and romantic.

_They tell you where you need to go  
>They tell you when you'll need to leave<em>  
><em>They tell you what you need to know<br>They tell you who you need to be_

_But everything inside you knows  
>There's more than what you've heard<br>There's so much more than empty conversations  
>Filled with empty words<br>_  
><em>And you're on fire<br>When he's near you  
>You're on fire<br>When he speaks  
>You're on fire<br>Burning at these mysteries_

Noah recognizes the song and tears well up at the trueness of it all.

_Give me one more time around  
>Give me one more chance to see<br>Give me everything you are  
>Give me one more chance to be... near you<br>Yeah, yeah_

Cause everything inside me looks like  
>Everything I hate<br>You are the hope I have for change  
>You are the only chance I'll take<p>

When I'm on fire  
>When you're near me<br>I'm on fire  
>When you speak<br>And I'm on fire  
>Burning at these mysteries<br>These mysteries...

Finn stares directly at Noah, making sure he understood he meant every word. Before slowly descending the stairs and walking to kneel in front of him, gently taking his hand. Gazing into eyes full of love and want.

_I'm standing on the edge of me __  
>I'm standing on the edge of me<br>I'm standing on the edge__  
>I'm standing on the edge of everything I've never been before.<br>And I've been standing on the edge of me  
>Standing on the edge<em>

And I'm on fire  
>When you're near me<br>I'm on fire  
>When you speak<br>Yeah I'm on fire  
>Burning at these mysteries<br>These mysteries  
>These mysteries<p>

_Yeah you're the mystery  
>You're the mystery<em>

Finn puts the microphone down and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a felt box. Everyone gasps.

"I know you deserve so much better than me; and I know your mom will absolutely freak if you com home with this on your hand considering how much she hates me…but, baby, Noah Eli "Puck" Puckerman, would you please do me the honor of marrying me? Because even though someone as gorgeous as you could do so much better, I never could."

Noah wipes at the tears cascading down his cheeks and begins to answer when a spasm in his gut hits him…hard causing him to fall forward, sucking in breath to stop the pain.

"Finn," he whimpers, "Something…wrong."

The crowd is gasping again and then bustling into action as Finn shouts for someone to call for an ambulance. He just got his one and only back. He wasn't losing him again.

Noah's eyes were glazing over and he couldn't understand a word that was being said to him. All he felt was Finn's strong arms…wait if this was the end. Finn had to know, he just had to know… "Yes!" He shouts in pain but determined to tell him what he needed to. "Yes, Finn…yes…marry you…" he's incoherent after that.

When the paramedics arrive, Finn lets the first of his tears fall, wondering if after tonight they ever will stop…

FP~FP~FP

_5 years later_

"Olivia!" Noah says with a stern voice, as the little girl runs towards the preschool building with her sister Maria in tow.

Finn touches his arm to silently tell him to let them go. They already knew the way, and there wasn't _that _much trouble they could get into fifty away from where they were.

"Let em be, baby. They're excited."

Noah grumbles.

So much has happened in the last years. They've delivered two beautiful girls, gotten married, moved to LA, started selling the music they've written together, and now are expecting their third child. Finn couldn't be more blessed if he went looking.

After a sigh, Noah looks at Finn apologetically. "Sorry, baby hormones."

Finn smiles. "I know, love."

"Are they gonna be okay?" Noah asks suddenly, watching as his girls play with some boy in a sand box. "Is it too soon."

"Noah, love, this day had to come eventually."

"I know, but…is it wrong that I don't want them to grow up?" he asks his husband sincerely.

Finn considers this, before taking the smaller Jew into his arms and kissing him soundly. "No. But even we had to too."

Noah snorts with amusement. "Let's not start a conversation about our growin' up, I don't think I can handle thinking about them…"

"Shh," Finn cuts him off. "Everything is fine. They are fine. We need to go now."

Noah casts an uncertain eye over to Olivia and Maria, before turning back to Finn.

"Ya with me, babe?" The taller man asks.

Noah smiles and lets the tension ebb away. "Always."

They interlace their fingers and start back toward their car. Once inside the cabin, Finn fishes in his CD case and finds an old song, making Noah smile.

"Am I still you're mystery?"

Finn looks over at him. "Always."

_And I'm on fire  
>When you're near me<br>I'm on fire  
>When you speak<br>Yeah I'm on fire  
>Burning at these mysteries<br>These mysteries  
>These mysteries<em>

_Yeah you're the mystery  
>You're the mystery<em>

**The End**

**AN: The song is "On Fire," by Switchfoot. Great song, fits Finn/Puck. Please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
